Gimli's Moment of Stardum
by leslog-sayhello
Summary: Gimli starts his acting and singing career. Sounds boring but it is really funny. Please read and review.
1. Gimli joins Baywatch

The next set of work I'm going to put up will be to do with mainly Gimli, and no, I don't fancy him. If you aren't normal, you can turn around and pretend you never saw this or you could read and review! Leslog_sayhello xxx  
  
The Weekly Cheese was stunned, staggered and downright shocked this week to hear that Gimli, the Fellowship's own hirsute dwarf, has been offered a part in TV's hot beach series, Baywatch. Yes, that's right, hold on to your pants girls, because Gimli is about to start shooting the new series next week, and many dwarf close ups and topless running can be expected.  
  
The Weekly Cheese managed to distract Gimli from his busy schedule of being aggressive and pig-headed to ask him about his new role.  
  
" Well, obviously I was delighted" he growls. " I think it will be a chance for the public to see another side of Gimli, son of Gloin, be it a semi naked one. Shooting begins on Monday. I've already met the cast, and Pamela's been 'showing me the ropes' as it were."  
  
The dwarf smirks.  
  
Our reporter asks if Gimli thinks that the addition of a short and bearded man will add a new dimension to the slick and sexy image of the program.  
  
"There's a big market out there for body hair. I've been exercising to tone up a little and improve the 6-pack, although tanning is difficult when you're this hairy. I've got the stamina, I'm used to swinging a heavy axe I'll have you know. I'm looking forward to the running."  
  
In response to rumors that Legolas was in line for the part before turning it down, Gimli becomes slightly irate.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I've become rather fond of the Legolas during our quest. But I don't think he's got the grit or look for serious beach side drama. I would rather die than see Baywatch in the hands of an Elf!"  
  
The Weekly Cheese looks forward (??!!) to the release of the all-new Dwarf Baywatch, which should be hitting screens in Sweden sometime during the next age.  
  
Hope you like it. There will be more coming soon. Leslog_sayhello xxx 


	2. Gimli joins Nsync

This is the next installment of the Gimli Adventures. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Leslog_sayhello xxx  
  
Rumours have been confirmed that the short and hairy love god of the moment, Gimli is about to embark on a singing career with popsters N-Sync.  
  
Following his acting success as the steamy lifeguard in Baywatch, which has earned him the title of hottest new TV stud, Gimli has decided to unleash his singing talents on to an unsuspecting music world.  
  
At a press conference with the N-Sync Boys earlier today, Gimli described himself as,  
  
"Ecstatic. I'm honoured to be part of this groundbreaking, influential and barely talented group. Though I'm still a little sore from the initiation ceremony"  
  
He is silenced by a hard stare from Justin Timberlake.  
  
"So far I've learnt the "BYE, BYE, BYE" dance sequence. I may be short and stumpy, but I am quite a mover I'll have you know! Nobody dances quite like this Dwarf!"  
  
Gimli has already recorded a performance of the bands new single, "Butt- braided Love" for the David Letterman show.  
  
" I gave it my all!" grimaces the Dwarf, "and they call me a mime. A MIME!" he snorts in disgust.  
  
When asked to sing, the band performed a moving rendition of "Girlfriend", and Gimli's deep grunting noises (sorry, 'singing') definitely added a new dimension to their sound.  
  
The rest of N-Sync seem delighted, if slightly dazed and confused, about their new recruit. "We just don't know how we can possibly keep up with him," they smile. "We'll pale in comparison, he's such a sex idol these days, but we think it should be a winning combination".  
  
"You have our vocal harmonies," says Justin.  
  
"And My Axe!" Gimli adds.  
  
"Butt-braided Love" and it's raunchy new video have yet to be given a release date, although MTV officials have refused to air it due to what they call the "explicit nature" of the dance routine.  
  
Hehehe. Watch this space for more. 0_o Leslog xxx 


	3. Gimli gets the Axe

What's in for the poor little, hairy dwarf, Gimli, this time? To find out, continue reading....  
  
GIMLI GETS THE AXE!  
  
Rumors have reached us that N-Sync have shown their new member GIMLI the door. The band have yet to make a statement, but it appears that inter-band jealousy may be the cause.  
  
Despite the high sales of 'Butt-braided Love', it appears that the rest of the group could not handle the fact that most of the attention was going to Gimli.  
  
As one fan, Mr George Bush says, " Well, I've always loved the band. But since Gimli's come along I only have eyes for him. He's the true talent behind the band, and no mistake".  
  
At a recent concert N-Sync were drowned out by shouts of adoration for the dwarf. The crowd was full of signs like  
  
"Gimli give us love children" and "Everyone tosses a dwarf".  
  
The pre-teen hormones just can't get enough of the son of Gloin. Justin Timberlake (Britney's ex wife) reportedly stormed off stage sobbing in a fit of rage and jealously, and could only be consoled by multiple cups of strangely coloured tea and penguins.  
  
Gimli is expected to make a statement later today, and already there is talk of a solo career. Britney has expressed an interest of recording a new version of Sonny and Cher's classic "I Got You Babe" with the dwarf. Should be a moving partnership.  
  
This one was a bit shorter and have yet to think of a new story line for Gimli. So anyone with any ideas can they please write that in the review. Leslog_sayhello xxx 


End file.
